Talk:Carnivorous Plant
You might be able to get some ideas off this page also. It's really outdated but there are things like the fertilizer chart that is useful. Carnivorous Plant/Care and Feeding I actually think the care and feeding page should be renamed to something else, but it would make sense to merge it into the Carnivorous Plant article also. I was kind of leaning toward a rename just because the guild hall amenity version also accepts fertilizers.Jado818 (talk) 19:39, February 6, 2014 (UTC) About the massive edits in process I am currently (Feb 6, 2014) working on this page. While I am grateful for the old "feeding guide" page, I always found it extremely confusing. I decided to move it here while I worked on it, so that the other page is still in its old state in case people need it while I am working the new version of the guide out. I am on a mission with this after adding it to the table of items offered by Loyalty Merchants on the Daily Objective page. The most sensible link between there and the items with this function leads to this page (for now at least). Since people who've never had/used one may see it on the merchant, it seems worthwhile to make the benefits of it clear (or more clearererer ;)) I see that some suggested a page rename for the old guide. While I understand the logic of the suggestion, I also think the info is better suited on this page, since it specifically describes the house pet version of the plant. This way, if someone looks up the house pet BAM! Here's what to do with it, right on the page. Once it's all done here, then perhaps we can hash out if the page rename makes sense and/or if we should have it swept away and/or if we need a new page for the other "feedable" critters and guild amenities. I'm still open to the idea of a rename, but asking everyone to go along for this crazy ride first and see if it makes as much sense as I think it does. The main problem I've identified (and the reason I keep shifting things and making so many edits) is the terminology in the old guide doesn't match the actual options to interact with the plant. I've got a screenshot of the plant menu in the wings and I'm poking at the best way to lay out the info/define terms to simplify all of it, so be patient! If you have any ideas or suggestions in the meantime, let me know here (I'll check in a few hours) and I'll post again here when I am done or can't stand to look at it anymore. Yasuewho (talk) 22:31, February 6, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho Update about the massive edits Feb 7, 2014 Wheew! If you've seen the edits rolling in on this page and look at the time I've spent on it (so far) you'll understand this request:please give me 24-48 hours to look at it with fresh eyes and (possibly) edit it again! I've gone to great lengths to make sure the language throughout is consistent. As I worked on it and tested the way it works, it became very apparent the the chief problem with the (old) Carnivorous Plant/Care and Feeding was/is in the wording. The use of the word "feed" for every interaction with the plant was the primary source of confusion; depending on the ingredient (another wording change) you want to give the plant, the interaction in the option menu you choose is different. Of course, I made a metric ton of other changes too, but when you look at one document for as long as I've looked at this, it may need additional work. On the other side of the coin: if anyone else edits it before I make any final changes, it may make the planned edits my brain has tucked away go fuzzy. And I DO have edits in mind, based on all the testing I did tonight. Oh my! So, just give me a chance to rest, reread, ponder and edit. After I'm done with this I will look at any info for similar err...critters and guild hall amenities. At the least, I can adapt a note there to make this useful for those and at the most (shudder) I can rework them based on this. Take a look if you're awake and willing. Any feedback may be very helpful. I'm going to pop over to the (old) page with the guide and link to this page without touching anything else there for now. I'll be back at it over the weekend and hopefully I won't dream about feeding carnivorous plants in the meantime. Yasuewho (talk) 09:40, February 7, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho :An update update about updates: I think I'm fairly satisfied with the current state of this, but have someone who's never used this plant before doing a usability test tomorrow. The good news is that I updated the page for A Burynai Digger tonight and because I spent so much time on this, it was a breeze. The way the buryani works is also mercifully simple compared to this plant. I had a look-see at the herbalist hireling and with the notes in the table there and the link to the burynai, I feel fairly confident saying we can ask for an ax to be taken to the Carnivorous Plant/Care and Feeding page. Once I think this page is squared away, I'll bring it up on the admin talk page. Yasuewho (talk) 07:21, February 8, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho Done in Theory Since this plant was a pain to so many people I know, I had some usability testing (directions here + plant in game). It went well and I made the last few edits I planned today, based on their feedback. As mentioned above, the burynai and herbailist are only vaguely similar to this plant, so the buryani page got updates too, and I suggested a delete of the old Care Guide page. Someone had flagged the old Care Guide page for a rename or merge with the bones, fertilizers etc. category page, but I don't think that's necessary. The house items and guild hall amenity already have links back to them on the category page. Yasuewho (talk) 05:10, February 10, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho